


Your Curse Is to Live

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Promised Day is over. Fuuma is alive, Kamui is dead. Fuuma wishes he was dead, but he has to keep on living. It was Kamui's wish for Fuuma to live. Sakurazukamori Subaru is going to make sure he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Curse Is to Live

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic has nothing to do with any universe, but the 'Tokyo Babylon/X' universe. This is as evil as I've ever made Subaru, but he's the Sakurazukamori in this. Plus, both Seishirou and Kamui are dead, so he's got a lot to take out on Fuuma, in his own gentle, merciless way. Arashi is also quite a mess in this, since Sorata has died.

It's your curse to live.

Someone had whispered that to him, over and over. Every time, Fuuma tried to throw himself off a bridge, gentle arms had caught him. Every time, he tried to open his wrists with a knife, a pale hand had stopped his. Over and over, he heard the words, so he could never escape them, or forget them. 

It's your curse to live. He died to bring you back. His life's blood ran out of him for your sake. 

She knew the curse as well as he did. Fuuma saw it in her hate-filled eyes, as she raised the knife above her head. Arashi, too, had been cursed to live, forced by another's blood to continue on. How she hated herself for it. Fuuma could see the hate; a growing, struggling thing trying to escape from her body. It was so much easier to take it out on Fuuma, to strike him down with whatever blade she could handle. Her sword was gone, traded in for softer things. The architect of her softness was dead, dead at 'Kamui's' hands, like so many others. Like Kamui himself.

It hurt to think of his name, even now with the hope that Arashi might deliver him from this curse of an existence. Kamui, Kamui, everything I ever did, every time I ever hurt you, it was all for you. You were my life, my very reason for existence. Without you, I'm a zombie, shuffling after a purpose I can never find. Kamui, let me feel the bite of her blade, release me from my curse, let me return to you! He closed his eyes and prayed for the blow, as he knelt at Arashi's feet. 

The blow never came. She didn't even have a chance to cry out. Fuuma smelled the sakura and knew it was too late. He opened his eyes to see Arashi's surprised expression, before her entire body dissolved into a flurry of flower petals. The only blood remaining clung to the gloved hand, which penetrated her chest, since the rest of the evidence of the Sakurazukamori's murder had transformed into sakura. 

Arashi was gone, as if she'd never existed. The last of her became petals on the wind, framing a young man who stood in the middle of the flowers. His eyes, one an angry emerald, the other a pitiless shard of gold, regarded Fuuma without mercy.

"It's your curse to live." Subaru repeated the words with a soft gentleness, a mockery of the kind youth he'd been, before Seishirou and 'Kamui' had changed him. "You will live on, for Kamui's sake."


End file.
